Darklighter Poison
by Wyatts-Sexii-Biatch-x-x
Summary: Set in The Future of Charmed. Wyatt's A Teacher at Magic School. During A Fight With Demons alongside Chris, A Darklighter reveals her Plans. Her father wants her to get Wyatt and help Turn Him Evil.


**Darklighter Poison**

_Wyatt's Sexii Biatch…

* * *

_

_This fanfic is basically this is about Chris, Wyatt and Melinda Also about a dark lighter that comes into it who has a strange connection to Wyatt. _

I don't own anything in this fan fiction yet except for Ana, who is my own character, so please don't sue me. I don't want to own anything except maybe Wyatt but that's a different case all together. Please read and review if you like. Thank you.

* * *

Fuck. This was just perfect. Looking around, Chris knew he was in deep trouble here. Demons had surrounded him and his older brother Wyatt. They weren't higher level demons so to fight them shouldn't be that hard… so why hadn't they vanquished them yet? Chris was just sure, all he knew was when that one hurt him the pain for that split second was indescribable. Turning to Wyatt he wondered if they should leave yet…

"We can still win this, Chris."

Looks like Wyatt answered that himself. He just watched as his twice-blessed brother ran towards another demon, swerving Excalibur in his clutches. Yes, their mother decided when he was eighteen he was allowed to have Excalibur, even though he had been shown to have the power to hold it since he was a baby, strange that…

That was yet just another thing Wyatt had over him. He was twice-blessed and now a descendant of King Arthur were… Chris was just the son of Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell. He wasn't as important as Wyatt or their little sister Melinda, who was a Charmed One. God, she didn't even have the power to orb and still she was more important than him.

Telekinetically sending one of the demons into a wall, Chris knew he had to get out of these thoughts if he wanted to get out of this battle… relatively… unharmed, and it didn't seem like that was going to happen at all. He had already been hurt, his arm was bleeding because of that. Wyatt hadn't been touched yet, well obviously that was because of his force-field bubble that protects him. Chris couldn't believe his ears when he had found out that Wyatt even had powers from the womb.

"Chris, watch out behind you!"

Turning around behind him, his eyes widened as he tried to orb away from what looked like a dark lighter arrow. Since when were they dark lighters in this battle? Chris managed to orb out of the way, just in time. It was obvious that he was very lucky. Wyatt ran over to Chris, as they both looked to see where the dark lighter was. They couldn't see it… God, what a nightmare this was becoming. Right when they thought they had the upper hand on everything… something always proves them wrong.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…"

Wyatt nodded as they looked around to find all the demons had vanished. How weird was that? About twenty demons that could have easily hurt them, vanished…disappeared without a trace… What was the purpose of that? To hurt Chris and then try to kill him using the dark lighter? No one was really sure. All Chris knew was he wanted to go home.

Finally. Wyatt decided that he could go home. Chris wanted to curl up into his bed and sleep… yes, sleep. He was tired. Demon fighting does take it out of you, you know. Christmas was coming up soon… wait… he thought it was only… it was Christmas Eve! Fuck! He hadn't gotten around to even wrapping his presents yet. He lay down on his bed and banged his head against the pillow. Muttering against the sheet in a monotone: "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…"

Downstairs though. Hanging up two more Christmas Cards given to her by her nieces on Phoebe's side of the family, Piper Halliwell looked up at her eldest son. She was rather shocked by the way he was looking. She hated seeing her boys all covered in dirt. Especially after she had just washed them. Well rules were simple. He'd have to wash them himself now.

"Who were they from?"

"Kiara and Cera."

"Ah, thought we'd be seeing them tomorrow?"

"Kiara's heading back to Europe tomorrow, so the girls dropped theirs off today."

Wyatt looked at the cards. He thought he had recognised the weird and loopy writing of Kiara's. Good thing she was training to be a graphic designer and not someone who writes by hand because no one would understand anything she wrote. Why Europe though, the blonde wondered, there were plenty of perfectly good schools in America.

He shook his head, he'd never understand his cousins. Cera was the middle child, she was the one that always got along with Chris, they had that in common. Kiara was oldest and then there was their youngest cousin from Phoebe's side and her name was Darcey. Darcey was fourteen, clearly the youngest out of all of them as Paige's twins Juliet and Janet were sixteen. Henry Junior was their other cousin. He took after his dad quite a lot actually.

Wyatt sat down on the sofa, his hands occupied with a magazine as he stared down the reading for what was on television for that night. All soaps. God, Melinda will have control of the television set with Piper tonight, that was obvious. He wondered why people always found Christmas Eve soaps always important, just like Christmas Days. You read about what's gonna happen anyway…

"Hey! Mom have you got the scissors!"

That was Chris shouting down. Wyatt wondered just how long it was going to take his little brother to realise it was Christmas Eve. Wyatt had all his presents wrapped two weeks ago, they were under the tree already. Stupid Chris forgetting the day. Oh well, made the rush more exciting he guessed. Wyatt looked at the scissors before orbing them upstairs to Chris. Hearing a thank you he sighed before going back to reading his magazine. What could he watch upstairs in his bedroom then…

Melinda stormed into the house, slamming the door behind her, obviously in another one of her fits. What had her boyfriend done this time? Wyatt gazed at his brunette sister as she stood in the doorway her hands on her hips as she glared at him. Oops, looks like it was something he did… He just returned the glaring contest, looking his younger sibling in the eye wondering what he had done this time.

"What?"

"You know what."

"Do I?"

Melinda just stared at her brother before marching her way up the stairs. Muttering under her breath something he couldn't understand but he was sure it was about him. He leant back against the sofa staring at the ceiling. He moaned an: "alrighty then" before looking back down at the magazine. He had agreed that he should maybe mark some of the papers his students had left for him to grade for tomorrow. Yes, the students graduating were going in for their last day on Christmas Day. They would have a Christmas Feast in the Main Hall and then get to go home afterwards.

Oh Right… last year his father Leo had made Wyatt a teacher at the Magic School. Wyatt was very good at the classes he had to teach. He got full marks when he attended them so of course Leo thought he was the perfect guy for the job. Wyatt had enjoyed teaching and knew that he was going to spend a very fulfilling job there - as well as helping Piper out at P3, where Chris worked, seeing as she also had her restaurant. Yet, if you could believe it, Wyatt also helped out there waiting on tables if his mother got too busy. Yes, Wyatt wasn't fussed as long as he got paid for whatever it was he would do.

Upstairs mind you, Chris had finally been giving the hand he needed to wrap up the presents. Although deep down he knew Melinda was just trying to see what he had gotten her. Nope, she wasn't going to find out what it was. He had already wrapped hers before he agreed to her help. He knew what his little sister was like. He glared at her when he saw her eying up the present with "Mel" on it. He knew she was thinking of swiping it after he was finished.

"Ooo this is really for Wyatt?"

Chris nodded his head as he looked out the window. It was dark and the moon was out. Full moon. Yes, that itself was pretty interesting. He always enjoyed looking up at the full moon because of the mystic properties they used to say it held… or was it just the old werewolf stories his dad used to tell him and Wyatt. Oh well… whatever it was, the full moon was gorgeous.

He wasn't the only one looking up at the moon though. There was a hideaway in the woods and one shadowed and cloak figure was staring up at that same circle in the sky.

"Come on mistress, time isn't going to wait."

"Don't call me that."

The cloaked figure turned around, you could tell now that she was female, her cloak clung to her figure at the front. She also held a Darklighter crossbow, so she was the one that took the shot at Chris earlier? She was disappointed, she had that look in her eyes. She wanted to have attacked the Halliwell Brothers and actually kept attacking them. She was raised to, that was her duty. Not to fight, hurt and run. That was cowards work. She made a vow, on that moon…

"I'll get Wyatt. Like I promised."


End file.
